Second Date
by RavenSara84
Summary: Sequel to First Date Oh original titles! Ivan and Arthur are once again going on another date, which is a bit of a learning experience for both of them.


Once more Arthur was waiting at the train station in Glasgow, the G8 meeting was now over, he had to see his brother right after, but Russia had suggested they meet up again the next day.

Although the green eyed nation was sure that this _wasn't_ a second date in any way, he was also sure that Ivan _did_ think it was.

Not that it really mattered, he spotted the taller nation who quickly walked up to him with a smile, although it was enough to make England weary.

"Hello Arthur," He said cheerfully.

"Hello Ivan, so, what did you want to do today? We could go back to…" Arthur began as they walked out of the station, going towards Buchanan Street.

"Nyet," Ivan interrupted; "I was thinking food, like a more restaurant feel to it,"

He nodded, thinking it made sense, this time they had meet up a bit earlier than usual, so getting food would be an idea. Although he wasn't sure _where_ to take him, the city centre had so many places, but they were _not_ going into TGI Fridays as they walked passed it on the corner.

"Well, there is a China buffet," Arthur suggested but Russia quickly shook his head; _Damn, forgot he and China aren't on the best of terms._ He became silent again when a young lady gave Russia a flyer, he glanced at it; "Hmm, that's a new place…"

"Italian, shall we look?" Ivan asked and the other nodded, leading the way to the restaurant and once arriving looking at the outdoor menu; "It's odd…" Ivan stated, not sure how the food could be so cheap.

"It's like Tapas…" Arthur said with annoyance, although he didn't hate Spain any more, there was always a dislike between the two of them; "Essentially you pick a few of the items of the menu, which make up your main meal, that way you can try a bit of everything," Arthur noticed that a waitress was coming towards them; "I suppose we should try it," He looked at the other who nodded in agreement and then went in, then were shown a table near the back of the restaurant.

"This place is…" Ivan trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words; "Ah, this place is romantic,"

Arthur had no idea how to respond to that; "Yes, I… I suppose it is. But it _is _Italian, I suppose that's where it comes from,"

"Da, it's nice,"

"An Englishman, a Russian and Italian," Arthur said quietly and Ivan smiled.

"Italy would be happy with this da?"

_I don't know if happy would be the word I would look for._ Arthur thought to himself, knowing all too well that although Italy was afraid of him, he was _terrified_ of Russia.

The two decided that it made sense to split there dishes and share, since neither had eaten the type of food the restaurant was providing it made sense to share instead.

The two spoke about how the G8 meeting went, the usual annoyances that went along with, for Arthur it was France and America, oh how they both went on about America. Then they went on to Canada and Ukraine, wondering about how that friendship was going, although Ivan was still protective of his older sister, it was obvious that he appreciated what Matthew had done for her.

"Most nations would have ignored her,"

Arthur waited to see if he would add '_and she would have to come back to me'._ But to his surprise Ivan didn't say those words.

"My own economy hasn't been that good either, so it was good for him to help her when I couldn't,"

_Did… Did Ivan just tell me about his weakness?_ Arthur was, needless to say, _stunned_. He never expected Russia; scary, sadistic Russia to announce his own weakness to another nation. Although it wasn't a big secret, the information about how badly Russia's economy was always kept quiet.

"Neither is mine, but Matthew, well he's doing a lot better than most of us," Arthur said, feeling proud that although he would forget his brother, or former brother, he never really knew how Matthew wanted to be in relation to him, and he never actually had the guts to ask, usually because he had accidentally called him America again and would have expected the other nation to decline any brother terms that Arthur would have extended to him.

"Da, it's good, he's doing fair better than…" Ivan stopped as the waitress cleared up the table of empty plates.

"Would you like to see the desert menu?"

The two looked at each other and Arthur replied; "Yes please,"

She nodded and left with the plates, returning a few minutes later with the menu.

"I feel like chocolate," Ivan said as his violet eyes trailed down the menu, spotting two deserts that took his fancy.

"I'll probably just have the lemon cheese cake,"

When the waitress returned they ordered and continued to talk about lighter matters. It was strange that once again Arthur found that Ivan was actually good company to be around, once he got over the fact that the Russian _wasn't_ going to threaten him in some way; they did have good conversations and they were _laughing_, _together_.

_If the other nations could see us now… They'd be wondering what was wrong._ Arthur admitted to himself, he found it strange to be in Ivan's company for so many hours and yet, the fact that he was indeed enjoying himself meant that the strangeness was nothing.

At the end of the meal, Ivan had insisted he pay for it, although Arthur tried to have him split it equally the larger nation refused, stating that Arthur was showing him around his brother's city.

The Brit had blushed and finally stopped arguing; feeling the other patrons looking at them and wondering how much of a scene had they made.

They left and Arthur decided to take him to a museum.

"Da? Which one?" Ivan asked as they strolled down the street.

"The Museum of Modern Art," He replied with a shrug; "I don't fully _get_ some of the things they show, mainly in the main gallery," As they walked into the building Ivan heard a strange woosh sound, which reminded him of a sound he had heard before; "I think it's either from Star Wars or Doctor Who… Or a fusion of the two,"

Ivan nodded and they walked into the main gallery, he looked at the work of art in front of them, a pillar of… lampshades. The Russian had to give them props for doing it, he wondered how long it took to not only build but _collect_ all the lampshades, although he didn't understand _why. _Was it meant to indicate how much light was wasted by people? Or how much light was _needed_ by people? Given that the shades ranged from mature to childish.

"The galleries upstairs are more, picture art focused," Arthur said and Ivan followed him out of the gallery and up the stairs.

Ivan found himself looking at some unusual work of art, reading that the pictures had been used for the author and artist's books, although he was concerned about the order.

"Alasdair Grey, a well know artist in Scotland," Arthur said coming up to him and looking at the work; "His fictions take a while to… _understand_. But they are rather good, but his art work is something else,"

"You respect him?" Ivan asked, curious as to how Arthur praised this human.

"He uses this quote often; Work as if you live in the early days of a better nation," Arthur smiled as he said that; "He does have a point I suppose,"

"Does he have other… Quotes?"

"Not really; but it is engraved in the Canongate Wall of the Scottish Parliament building. He also attributes the quote to a Canadian author Dennis Lee,"

Ivan nodded and looked around the rest of the museum; although once they got to the top floor he was rather amused.

"This would be art too, da?"

Arthur looked at the floor, the tap that covered it for pictures and words; "Modern art, most of it is lost to me," 

"Da, me too," Ivan then proceeded to look at the pictures on the walls, one was an area of grass where an abortionist doctor and his assistant were killed, then there was another picture outside the room where Martin Luther King was murdered as well; "I don't understand,"

"Nor I, but I think, it's meant to make people think, more about the emotions that come forth in each person, than how well done the picture is," Arthur said with a shrug and they continued on.

They spent a good while in the museum, so much so that they we informed that the museum was closing.

"Ah, sorry," Arthur said and they left the building quickly.

"I had fun," Ivan said with a smiled.

"Yes, so did I," Arthur admitted, although he was surprised to find that he wasn't embarrassed by it, he _had _fun, he enjoyed the whole day, nothing was ruined.

Ivan stopped and noticed something, but before Arthur could ask what was wrong, he had pulled him close and kissed him. The Brit was shocked, and it took him a moment to process what was going on before Ivan let him go again.

"I need to get my train, da? I shall see you at the next meeting?" Ivan asked and Arthur nodded dumbly, Ivan walked away and waved at him as he processed what happed.

_Bloody hell! He just… He… In front of all these… Bloody hell!_ Arthur thought to himself, as he slowly walked back up Buchanan Street, deciding to walk to his brother's flat, to try and figure out what had happened; _I think… I think this could very well be our second date._


End file.
